The last Frame
by uniqueuniqua
Summary: Edward takes bella up to the mountains and changes her
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Why me?

As we sat in the quit of his car all i could think of is why? Why me? Why did his sister have to hate me? why did he chose to love me? Where were we going? Why had i had to pack a bag?

Finally my questions got to me and i had to ask atlease the questions he could answer.

"Edward?"

"yes, Bella" the way he said my name always made my head spin.

"where are we going?"

"you will see, Everyone is excited" Everyone!? When ever he said everyone i knew he only meant mostly everyone Rosalie im sure was not excited to spend the day with me. But by now we were far out of forks and i wondered what they had planned.

"How much longer Edward I really hate suprises"

"Not much longer we should be there within the next 10 mintues" We were out in the mountains now.I couldn't help but be amazed by the beautiful landscape. It had been a years since Edward had promised Carlise would change me. I was 19 now and Edward was forever 17 but that didn't not matter much to me anymore. Soon i would be just like him, just like his family. That thought made me smile forever 19 was much better than spending my life with a man that would always look 17.

"We're here!" Edwards voice scared me i had been dreaming about how different our lifes would be when were could be as closed to eachother as his family was. How great our lifes will be, but wher exactly was here? I looked out the window trying to figure that out. The only familiar things around were Emmets jeep and Carlise Mercades. Edward had gotten out of the car by now and was opening my door. In the time we have been together i still have not gotten use to that. I got out of that car and looked at the beautiful cottage infront of me. It was the prefect little town cottage. With white shutters on the windows that i would think lead to the kitchen. Behind the house was a beautiful veiw of the mountains and forest. There was no wonder why they had picked this place for a get away.

Waiting for us on the front step was Alice, with a big smile on her face. She greeted me with a hug and showed me inside. This house was almost as perfect as there one back home. The front door was made of a fine french wood with three round windows at the top. The inside of the house blow me away more that the outside. It openned up to the perfect waiting area. Than to the left was a beautiful living room with all white furniter. Two the right was a tall stair case - that i was probably going to fall up or down at least once this week- leading to the a hallway. Thats where Alice took me first to put my things always. I had packed almost everything in my room into that suitcase. The family had kept the weekends plans from me but i had told charlie i would be going on a skiing trip with the Cullens. Seeing the rest of the house would have to wait once Alice got her hands on my things.

At the top of the stairs there were 7 picture frames all held a painting of one of the beautiful vampires i counted as my family. They were prefect. Almost the really thing. Alice must have noticed i slowed to look because her next comment came as i stopped at Edwards painting.

"Almost the real thing eh?" she asked

"Ya, almost"

"This is the only place we have stayed in the whole time we have been together" Yes, i remembered Edward telling me that he and Carlise had build a cottage in the mountians. "Edward and Carlise build this cottage over 80 years ago and we have all found it a second home.last year when we left we came here first when we left. Carlise likes bringing us here when he thinks we need family time." I noticed now that the pictures went in order of when someone came into the family. Carlise picture was first than Edward, next Esme, and Rosalie than there was a door to what i think was an office than Emmet Alice and Jasper was last next to him was an empty frame.

"and who should be there?" i asked alice hoping i knew the answer. She just smiled at me. Was i right was the frame going to be for me. Is that why they braught me here. Charlie would tottaly believe i had falling down the ski hill and died. Than i would has to stay here well the grived with him.than finally i would be part of this family. That was of course if i was right if i wasn't just thinking ahead.

"that spot is for you silly" Alice's musical voice laughed as she gave me the answer i was hoping for.

"OH ALICE" i said wrapping my arms around her neck. That must be had for her but only for a few more days than i would be like her and we could hug with out these problems. "when!? Alice when will he change me.. wait who will change me have you guys talked about this is that why we are here"

"Edward will tell you at dinner"Dinner? Oh she means dinner for me. What were they all going to sit around and watch me eat. "than we will talk all together everyone has something to say about it."

I couldn't wait till dinner. Alice had started walking now so i followed she showed me to Edwards room and put my things down.

"we are going exploring!" she told me as she shut the door to the room. "Edward is going to be busy for an hour or so so i am watching you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Alice and I went for a walk the whole time she was trying to keep my pace but it seemed like it was making her mad.

"you know Alice this may be the last time you have to walk this slow" I pointed out trying to walk faster.

"Yes, I know but I'm not Edward."she laughed. "i like to stop look around me Bella. I like to walk a human" i must have had Alice's expression wrong than. So what was the look on her face? Had she had a vision? Was something bad going to happen?

"Alice?" I asked "is something wrong?"

"why do you ask Bella?"

"well its just that you looked mad before i thought it was because i was walking to slow, than you said you liked to walk slow but the expression was still on your face"

"oh that, i was just thinking of something i saw before,but it keeps changing"

"oh what did you see?"

"well it was a few different things" she told me as her face grew stressed. She turned and sat down on a log and guttering for me to join her. From that i could tell she had a lot to say. "first i saw a man, he was very sad and he was sitting with Charlie,they were talking about where Charlie would go now that you were gone. Than it changed and Charlie was very happy and i saw you as one of us with Edward sitting in the kitchen of Charlie's house, it seemed like you told him about us and he was happy that you were not dead, again it changed, You were one of us. You were breath taking prettier than Rose. But you weren't with us you were with someone else but it didn't seem like you wanted to be with them. Than the vision of Charlie and Us all happy together, Charlie of course was human."

Wow that was a lot i could see why she was so upset i would be confused. "You mean Charlie wont have to be alone?!" that was great i don't want to leave him.

"Well im not sure, I mean its not like we could live in forks"she was right we couldn't live in forks if everyone thought i was dead. "We were probably just visiting him letting him know that you weren't gone"

"Alice i think that would be a good plan" But who had made the desition to tell Charlie it wasn't me i was just hearing about this. "Was this Edwards plan, Alice do you think he is planning to tell Charlie so he will not have to be alone forever i mean he could visit"

"I really don't know, But speaking of Edward your dinner should be done" we left our resting place and walked back to the cottage.

"Edward!" i yelled walking though the back door. Edward was in the kitchen. On the table was two glasses of wine and Two plates.. Two TWO ? Who was going to eat with me. "what is all of this for, are you eating with me?"

"I thought that yes i would join you, I mean this will be your last meal as a human" Wow the thought almost knocked me over. My Last Human Meal!. "You should see the bed i have for you"

"Wow Edward this is beautiful, Thank you!" he walked to the table and pulled out my chair.

"lady's first" he said as he sat on the chair across from me.I looked around the table. I had not even notice the different choses i had there was fish, roast beef, pasta, salad,potatoes, chicken anything you could as for Edward had made. "Take what ever you would like, i made lots i want you to really enjoy tonight. I want you to eat, sleep, dream, breath, blush all the things you will not be able to do after tomorrow morning"

Morning did he say morning. I have to wait all night. I would get one last chance to dream of Edward.

Wait he said i would blush what was he planning?

"Edward that was great!" I said as we finished. He ate a meal that was weird. "Edward? What else are we doing tonight"

"well everyone is waiting for us to watch a little video" Video?? what kind of Video. Some times i wish i could readings minds.

"what kind of video?" I asked him.

"You will see Alice made it"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

We settled our selves in the living room. The whole family was there and i really felt at home. On the long white couch Rosalie and Emmet sat close together along with Jasper and Alice. On a small love seat sat Esme and Carlise. Edward and I took a large chair in the corner. In the center of the room was a large T.V, when we walked in there was just a blue screen but now from the corner of my eye i could see a video playing. It started with a picture of Edward and I big bleed red letter came across the screen and i started to pay attention. "Edward And Bella. To love the NEVER ends"

"Wow Alice you did this for me!"

"Just watch Bella I think you are going to like it" Rosalie's voice scared me for a minute. The video was starting again so i stopped staring at her beauty, Alice had said i was going to be prettier than her but i wasn't sure if the was possible.

This part of the video was an actual recording from graduation i think. Yes it was, there was me and Edward sitting next to Alice in the middle row. Alice and Rosalie had played Barbie that whole day we didn't even go to school. Wow the three of us really did look good. The next scene was of the family playing baseball- i had filmed this, not that it was easy they all moved so fast- Esme, Edward, Emmet, and Rosalie had been on a team that game and if i remembered right they had won. The video kept going all scenes from when the family was together. The family. It sounded so right to me this was my family and forever would be. They liked to film there events as a family.

The videos of the family slowed and clips of Edward and I started up. There were lots, ones of us running, sitting in the green in front of the house all things i never knew were being filmed. We laughed and watched the clips till one catch my eye. It was me and Edward in the meadow, we had not been there in so long. I had forgotten how is skin glowed in the sun light. When the clip ended all eyes were on me. What was wrong why were they looking at me? Than i felt it i was crying. I was crying at the moment i would miss. I would miss my own reaction as i watched Edward glow in the meadow so still and perfect. I remembered the first time we had gone there. How we had just sat there. This was the first time we really told each other we were in love.

The clip was happy again it was back to the family and I playing cards. It was Edward filming- we didn't play cards with him, he cheated to much- sitting next to me showing my hand to the camera. There were more scenes than the movie ended with and group picture had Charile take at graduation the red letters came up "Welcome to The Family Bella, We All Love You!" than the picture was zoomed in on Edward and I , and the movie ended.

"Oh Guys this is so great thank you!"

"It's was mostly Rose and Alice" Emmet laughed " But i will take credit"

"Thank You!" I said hugging Alice. I walked to Rosalie and she hugged me " Thank you Rose!"

"Welcome to the family Bella!"

"thank you"

"what time is it?" that was Edwards questioning voice. It did seem late and i did had a big day ahead of me.

"Good Question I should be heading to bed!"

"I know thats why i asked" Edward laughed

"its almost 1 in the morning Good Night Bella" Esme answered our question. Everyone took there turn saying good night, giving me a hug and welcoming me to the family. Even Jasper gave me a hug.

"Welcome to the family Bella" he said i a soft voice

"thank you jasper" i whispered

"Man this is going to be fun. Get Lots of sleep its your last chances!" Yelled Emmet as Edward and I walked up the stairs to his bedroom, but when he opened the door it was like a different room. There was a very large soft looking bed with hundreds of pillows.

"Where did this come from?" I questioned as i walked into the room.

"I bought it. I know you don't like me spending money but its your last human night i want it to me the best. Your P.j and "human" things are in the bathroom. I will wait."

"Ok. I will be quick i promise." I told him as I ran down the hall. I was quick very quick for me. I brushed my hair and teeth. Changed and was back with Edward. In minutes " Thank you" i said as i kissed him on his cold cheek. "this has been the best night."

"Your Welcome Bella." he looked like he had another question, but before i could ask he opened his mouth. "Bella?"

"Yes, Edward"

"Bella remember when i asked you to marry me?"

"Yes of course i do Edward"

"Well"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Edward sat on the bed and watched me not saying anything. I walked over and joined him.

"Edward?" he looked up now. "Were you going to say something?"

"Yes Bella, Im sorry where was I"

"You asked if i remembered when you asked me to marry you"

"yes i remember now. Bella i was thinking, about that nigh and how you said no" He looked so sad. I hated that look. " and well i was wondering if you had changed your mind?"

"Well actually I was thinking about that too. I had only said no because of how Renee and Charlie's marrage ended so soon. I didn't want that for us Edward."

"So your answer will still be no?" he said as he pulled his hand down from his pocket.

"well i'm not sure, I dont think that it would be the same for us anymore. We have been together for some time now and i look you. Thats something they didn't have. They were never in love!" his eyes were bright again he liked that i was undesided better than that i was saying no.

"So if i were to ask you again your answer would not be no?" he asked jokingly

"Well it wouldn't be no your right, but im not sure if it would be a yes either." we went on like this for another 5 mins till Edward changed the subject.

"You should really get to bed, you want to be rested for tomorrow. I still have lots planned before the change." more planned i thought.

"Isn't Carlise doing it in the morning?"

"No" he watched my eyes waiting for my reaction. My face must have fell because Edward reached over and touched my cheek. " I thought as the sun sets tomorrow." When the SUN SETS, now he laughed at the expresstion on my face. "I would take you to a quite spot in the mountains and i would do it than." wow that was a great plan. We would get to go for a beautiful walk/hike and than watch the sun set and than he would change me.

He would change me! " Your going to change me?" He seemed amused. Had i missed something? Had they already desided this with out telling me?

"Yes Bella of course i am." Wait was this a good idea. What about my blood? What if he could not stop him self?

"Edward? Are you sure this is the right idea? What if you can't stop, i thought this was what i wanted but maybe not, maybe Carlise should do this?"

"Bella!, Stop worrying. Calm down and sleep." he said leaning over to kiss me. "I love you, Good night" he must have to hunt tonight in order to keep me safe. So i just let him go for the night i would see him in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I could hear quite chatting as a walked to the bathroom in the morning. I wondered what they were talking about. I could hear everyone. Rose was complaining about how she had gotten mud on her favorite shirt to Emmet when i came down the stairs.

"Good Morning Bella" she said as i walked into the living room.

"Good Morning!" i said looking around the room. The person i was looking for was not there. "Wheres Edward?"

"In the kitchen dear i think hes waiting for you" Esme said leading me into the kitchen. Edward was sitting at the table there was a bowl of fruit loops and a carton of milk in front in a chair. Waiting for me i was sure. "breakfast time for the human" i joked with Edward as i sat at the table. "So how was your night?"

"It was fine, Emmet,Jasper,Rose, Alice and I had a snow ball fight on the mountain. Rose fell and got mud on her shirt and insisted we come back to the house. It was about time you wake up any. How was your sleep?"

"not as fun as your night from the sounds of it, but good that bed is amazing!"

"Thats good" he laughed "So what do you want to do first?" I got to chose? What all did he have planned for today.

"I don't know what do you have planned?"

"well i thought maybe a walk, than Alice and rose want to take you shopping, than" i cut him off.

"SHOPPING, I brought everything i owned what else could there be for them to buy me?"

"Well I could use a new favorite shirt, and Alice needs new shoes , and we were going to take you get your hair cut. Its time you got a new style and new wardrobe. We thought if your going to be a different Bella you should be a New Bella." Rosalie said as she walked into the kitchen. "If your going for that walk Edward go now Alice has a whole day of shopping planned."

"Ok, why don't you girls take her shopping we can save the plans for later." He was going to let them take me. Thats it he was just giving me to his sisters for the day. Shopping, shopping all day. That was how i would spend my last human day. Shopping with Alice and Rosalie.

"Go get dress Bella, Alice wants to go really soon." I ran up stairs and put on a pink shirt, that Alice had bought me last week, and a pair jeans Rose had given me. This was going to be a long day I would have to remember to make the best of it. It was a girls day out it would be fun.Once i was dressed a ran down stairs. Standing at the floor of the stair was Alice, Rosalie and Esme, this really was going to be a girls day out. I made a promise to my self as we walked out the front door that i would have fun today.

We walked out side. I wondered which of the three cars we would take. When i saw Rosalie's beautiful red convertible in the drive-way they must have gotten it last night. It was really nice out, i would not even need the jean jacket i had grabbed. Alice must have known it would be nice so they got Roses car.

"Wow this car is nice. I haven't been in it before."

"I know, Thats why Alice and I went to get it last night. We figure Girls Day. We should have a girls car." Rosalie said as she turned up the radio. 'Girl On T.V' By LFO came blaring through the speakers and we all started to sing and laugh.

"met a fly girl and i can't relax,the only problem is she's a movie star" wow Rose had a beautiful singing voice. We drove away from the cottage. Lots of old songs came on from back street boys to spice girls we sang a long to all the songs. When No Secrets Thats what girls do we put the top down and sang even louder. We were having so much fun i didn't even notice the size of the mall in front of us in till the car stopped.

"Wow" i said looking up at the five story building.

"Ya i know, Don't worry Bella this is going to be fun!" Alice grabbed my hand and walked me inside. " Hair first?" she asked Rose and Esme as we entered. They both nodded and we walked over to a large door that said 'Lady Mary's Salon'. The inside was beautiful. Gold counters, black leather seats, white and black tiles this was the nicest salon i had ever seen.

"Welcome ladies!" the very happy hair dresser said after she had time to breath again. Seen as much beauty as this was had on people. Its even harder when they are all together. "how can I help you girls?"

"She needs a new style" Rose said pushing me forward. "the plain long look is really not working anymore." she said winking at the hair dresser. Who smiled in agreement.

"Lets see what i can do, can i help any of you girls?"

"we were thinking about getting our nails done, do you do that here?" Alice asked.

"we sure do. Should we get the hair out of the way and than move to nails, for all of you?"

"Sounds like a great plan" Alice smiled. I was taken to a black chair and surrounded by three vampires and a hair dresser. They all made there comments as she started.

_She will look good with bangs_

_she needs layers_

_oh she would look great with high-lights _

_Ya blond high-lights_

by the time the hair dresser was finished i wasn't me anymore and i think that had been the plan. My have was about 8 different layers and i had blond and brown high lights in my already brown hair. I did look pretty. We moved on to nails. Where all four of us sat in front and a woman and chatted while she did our nails. Rose got pink polish with white jewels in each thumb, Alice got a white and black pattern, Esme got a rose on each thumb and i got blue polish with pink jewels.

The next stop Rose insisted was at American Eagle. Alice picked up a jean mini skirt and blue vest with a white v neck long sleeve shirt and demanded i try it on. I was trying on out fits for over an 3 hours when Esme reminded Alice i had to eat. We Went to a cute look cafe that Rose thought i would like.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"So," Alice said after i ordered. We always got funny looks when it was only me eating so they ordered an ice tea each that i would probably end up drinking. "Bella what do you think of your new look?"

I looked down and my nails and new hair. And the 20 something bags already in front of me. "It's Different, But i like it" they laughed and i laughed a little too. I did like it. I have had straight brown hair and now finger nails for so long. "So can we go back soon or do we have to do more shopping?"

"More shopping of course! What kind of question is that Bella?" Rosalie asked me in disgust. "we have only covered one floor!"

"Ok, What time is it?" i asked and Esme looked down at her watch.

"its only 4 dear, don't worry we will have you home for 7.. 7 is when the sun sets right Alice?" Alice went quite. She was looking back into her memory, she must have seen when Edward changed me and thats why Esme was asking her.

"yes its 7" Alice said nodding her head.

"Esme?" she looked over at me and smiled. " do you think Edward is going to be ok tonight?"

"Alice said he will be fine she saw him.."

"No i mean do you think he will be ok. I know he will do it, because i want him too. But do you think he will be ok?"

"Bella," Rosalie said taking my hand. She and I were getting close but i knew she still didn't like me. I hoped that would change after i was part of the family. " Edward wants to be the one that does this. We all talked about his desition last night. He loves you Bella he will be able to control him self if thats what your scared of."

"No, Rose its not that. I know Edward will control him self. Its just i don't know if its fair to make him. When Carlise could do it with out any problems."

"Bella have you talked to Edward?" Alice asked

"Yes, Well Sort of. I asked him last night if he thought this was a good idea."

"and what did he say?"

"he just told me to calm down!, Do you think he will get mad at me if i ask Carlise to do it?"

"I don't think so dear, I'm sure he will understand. He wanted to have a sweet, romantic evening with you tonight that do it. If you want Carlise to do it I'm sure he will understand but still want his evening." Esme said comfortingly.

"Alice Do you think he will be mad?" Alice winked and handed me her cell phone. I guess it was worth a try.

"_Edward?"_

"_yes Bella?"_

"_Edward. I was wondering. Would you be mad if i had Carlise.." My voice went down to a whisper that i knew Edward could hear. "change me?" _

"_of course not Bella if thats what you want"_

"_really! Your fine with that?"_

"_of Course, would you still like to go for a hike or would you like Carlise to change you when you get back?"_

"_Oh Edward, i still want to go on the hike and watch the sun set"_

"_ok Make sure they have you back for 6:30 and we will leave when you get back"_

"_Ok, Edward thank you for not getting mad, I will see you when i get back. I love You!"_

"_i love you Too Bella bye"_

"_bye Edward!"_

"_oh and Bella, Have fun shopping" he tasted as he hung up._

"So, hes ok with it" ask Alice knowing her answer already.

"Of course, He said he wanted me to be happy." my food was there and they chatted while i ate. When i was finished it was back to shopping. I really was having fun. Although i was more of a genie pig now than i had ever been. We had stopped at the car to put the bags away. But more were packing up as we went. Finally Esme looked at her watch.

"its Almost 6" she told Rosalie and Alice more than she told me.

"but we don't have her out fit yet!" Alice complained

"What do you mean, there are 30 bags in to car and 15 here and you don't have my out fit yet?"

"Not the one, Come on Bella your going to have to walk fast." Alice complained as we walk. We stopped at a big store, but from the look on her face Alice new just what she was after. She picked out three plaid button ups and two tanks tops , one pink, one white. Along with three pairs of boot cut jeans. She pushed me into a change room as she sent Rose and Esme for Boots. When i came out in the first out fit she had deiced.

"this is the one!" she smiled. I was wearing a Red Button down with the white tank top. The out-fit did look like 'the' out fit. She paid and we went to the bathroom. Where Esme and Rose were waiting. With a pair of black leather boots that would probably kill me.

"well go change you wont have time when we get back!" I stumbled out of the bathroom. To see the three of them with big smiles

"perfect" Esme said.

"Is it what you saw?" Rosalie asked

"Yes its perfect" Alice Smiled. They held me up as we walked out of the mall.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The car ride back was filled with everyones excitement over my new look. And i really did look different. This sure wasn't how i would normally dress. How was Edwards plan to go hiking going to work when i am wearing these shoes?

"Umm, Alice? Edward and I aren't going hiking are we?" i asked her. We were now pulling into the drive. I looked down at my new outfit. We better not be.

She started to laugh. "In that?, Are you kidding" she was still laughing. It wasn't that funny, i could hike in this if i wanted to. She was still laughing when i looked back.

"ALICE!"

"oh right sorry Bella, no YOUR not going hiking." she knew i knew what she meant by this. Edwards was going to run. I guess that was a good plan it was starting to get darker so we would have to get there fast. I got out of the car and started to the door. Edward must have heard we were back because he was standing at the front door, mouth dropped open. His expression matched the other three men standing next to him. Did i really look that good that Edward Jasper Emmet And Carlise would look at me first.

"What did you girls do to her?" Edward said walking over to me. He leading down and kissed my hair.

"We didn't do anything" Rosalie snapped walking past us to Emmet who was still looking at the new me. "All the thanks goes to the people at the mall" she giggled, and kissed Emmet's cheek. As she whispered something into his ear. They all seemed to be whispering about the new me but Edwards paid no attention to them. His eyes were focused on me and me only. He didn't say anything he just looked. What was he thinking? Was he mad? Did he think i was not pretty anymore?

"well?" i asked hoping i would get at least one question answered. He just kept staring. At what I'm not sure. Was there something on my face? I felt for something, this made him laugh.

"well i think you are beautiful, what else would i think? Look at you?" He smiled and leaded in to kiss me. I was getting better at this and my heart only stopped quickly now than it started up in time for me to really enjoy the kiss.

"You really like it?" I asked looking up at him. He did i could till. His eyes were so bright. Edward and i were really in love. I had heard about love but never really felt it before Edward. But when he looked at me this way my heart just melted. I always thought my legs would give out.

"I really do. Now we better get going the sun will be setting soon and i don't want to miss it." and he that we were off running through the trees so fast it was just a blur of green. And than before i knew it we had stopped and i was climbing down. This place was so beautiful. It was breath taking and it reminded me of the meadow back in forks. I could feel the tears stopping to well up in my eyes. I turned to see what Edward was up to. He had set out a blanket. And he lustered for me to come sit with him. I walked over almost falling tripping over a stick. Edward rapped his arms around me and we watch the sun set in silences. With me and Edward silence was knew good. He always wanted to know what i was thinking and i wanted the same. That was an agreement we had we told each other what was on the others mind. We sat for almost 2 hours in silence. The quite was almost maddening so i had to speak.

"Edward? What are you thinking"

"I was thinking about how beautiful you are" he laughed. "why do you ask?"

"I just didn't like the quite. This place is beautiful" I had to change the subject. All i had been hearing all day was how beautiful I was. "how did you find it?"

"when Carlise and i first built the cottage it was just before i left him and Esme. She was now part of the family and Carlise didn't think it was very gentlemanly to make her live the way we did. He was also tired of travailing from place to place we never had a home. So we found this little piece of land, it was secluded away from everyone everything so we built a little cottage. Esme fixed it up giving it a womans touch as she had called it. And we lived there. Than i started to feel like there was something missing. Carlise and I started to fight a lot and i would run i found lots of little places like this out here. Scatter in the woods. I never really went to the same place twice in a row i wanted to be alone if i went to the same place to many times Esme and Carlise would have found me."

"so they were like your get aways?"

"ya i guess you could say that. Than one day , about a week or two before i left them, Carlise and I got into a big fight about Esme. When i think back on it, it was a stupid fight, but i got really mad and left. I just sorta ran and kept running. Till i came here, it was the end of the path so i stopped. Esme hadn't even thought about following me this time like she did after other fights. So i was alone, i stopped and sat on that rock over there and just looked out on the mountains. And i was calm, i was at ease i felt like i could go back. But i didn't i just sat there for almost 4 hours than i saw that it was getting darker and that like sun was setting. I had watched the sun set lots of times from my room at the cottage. I was always a little sad when it was behind the mountains and i couldn't see it any more. But from this spot here on this hill i could see the sun in till it disappeared into the ground. I just watched it, in till the was no trace of colour, like now. Than i thought it was about time i went back. Not only had Carlise and I fought for a dumb reason but i had upset the closest thing i had to a mother. For the next week i went ever i felt mad about anything i came up here and just watched the sun disappear."

"why didn't you just come here than day? The day you decided you were going to leave?"

"I wasn't mad, Carlise and I didn't fight that day. I told him something was missing and that i had to be on my own. And i left, he didn't try to stop me. Neither did Esme they both seemed to understand that i had to leave. When i came back to them they acted as if i had never left. We went on living the way we were living. Carlise and I fought less. Than Carlise found Rosalie."

"Carlise had meant Rosalie for you right? Why is she with Emmet and not you?"

"Carlise was thought the reason we had fought before was because i was alone. But Rosalie and i didn't seem to get a long that way. Than she found Emmet. She had been out hunting and found him laying on the ground he had been attacked by a bear. She fell in love with Emmet right there."

"but you said the cottage was small" he was opening up and i didn't want him to stop. "How did you fit you, Carlise, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmet in a small cottage?"

"Rose brought Emmet back with her and cried to Carlise to change him because he was dying. Our family went from 4 to five. That was when we had to make the cottage bigger. It was a lot easier to make the cottage bigger with 5 people doing work. Later we found Alice and Jasper and made the cottage bigger. Anymore questions Bella?"

"have you ever brought anyone up here?"

"some of them not everyone. Rosalie was the first one. I brought her up here and we talked for a long time like we are doing now. Thats when we found out we were more like a brother and sister than soul mates. There only seemed to be a few things we had in common. Rose loved cars and running and watching the sun. but that was all the two of us had in common. We came up here once or twice after that. Before Emmet and Alice, Rose and I really only had each other."

"what happened when Emmet came along?"

"Rose and I still talked but not as much. She talked more to Esme. But i now had Emmet, he and I hunted together"

"did you ever bring Emmet up here?"

"once in a while when we were hunting we would stop here and watch the sun, and talk about Rose. Emmet thanked me a lot in the first year he was with us. That i had not felt about rose the way he did."

"Is that it? Are the only people you have ever brought up here been me Rose and Emmet?"

" And Alice. When Alice and Jasper first came to us. They seemed lost, Alice always wanted to talk. She and i connected on that level. When ever one of us needed to talk the other was there. Things are still that way. The first day i brought Alice here. Was only a month after she had joined the family. She and I talked almost everyday, she kept quite didn't really talk to anyone but Jasper and I. One day Carlise and Emmet had taken Jasper hunting. Alice needed to talk, the house was not the right place. Esme and Rosalie could be very nosily so i took Alice up here. Normally when Alice and i talked we only had little conversations sort of informing the other of things. We often had conversations in my mind when the others were around, but when we came up here we started talking and didn't stop. We talked for hours. In till the sunset, after that we started to call this hill the magic hill. It made us talk and we couldn't hold anything back we just talked" he stopped talking and there was a short point of silence while he thought. "I guess the magic hill is still working" He laughed.

"i guess so" i joined him in his laughing. Edward had a cell phone with him. It was on the blanket in front of us. I lead forward to see the time. It was 11 o'clock and we had come up here at 7.

"Bella?" Edwards face had gone serous again.

"yes Edward?"

"remember last night i asked you about marrying me, again,?"

"yes?"

Edward took his arms away from my stomach, and he got up so he was on one knee "Bella will you please be my wife?" in his hand he held a red heart shaped box, which contained a gold diamond ring.

"Edward! Yes of course. I want to spend forever with you!" he placed the gold ring on my ring finger and kissed me. Than he took a look at the time.

"Bella we'd better get back." and with that he packed up all of our things and picked me up. We were at the house with in minutes. This was it i was going to walk into that house and be part of this family.

Forever.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

I moaned as i turned to my side. My whole body was in pain, my stomach felt empty and my neck was killing me. It had happened so quick last night, I remember pasting out. The whole family had been there and it was a lot easier than i had thought it would be. After Edward and i came in Carlise went right to it. I went up stair, he had said i would be in pain and would want to lay down. It was quick and harmless. Just a simple bite on the small of my neck and he was done. It had not even hurt at first and i was talking to everyone. Than the pain hit and i remember seeing black.

It was the next morning, I thought laying in the bed looking out the window at the warm sun. I wondered where everyone was. I thought about getting up to go look down stair but as i started to sit up i felt the pain again. It was not as bad at it had been when i blacked out. I looked around the room and stopped Alice walking past the open door. "Alice" i tried to shout but it didn't come out very loud. Of course she had heard me all the same.

"Bella!, your up! How are you feeling? Is there still pain?" she asked coming into the room and sitting next to me on the bed.

"I'm fine, there isn't as much pain. It really only hurts when i move now."

"Good" Alice had a very nice smile "Carlise said that when you could hardly feel the pain anymore you were nearing the end" she smiled even wider.

"Thats good. There was not pain at all last night when Carlise first bit me, but than it hit me and i pasted out. I have never past out from pain before" Alice seemed to think this was funny, was it funny i had been in pain? "what are you laughing at?" my voice was very quite but it felt good to talk.

"Oh its just, you have been out for three days almost. There must have really been pain. Actually im surprised your still feeling it." THREE DAYS! I had been out for three days. Wow, that was a good thought, Carlise had told me the pain would only last about three days.

"Wow! Three days"

"Yes, the pain should being leaving you very soon. If you like i can go find Carlise for you. He should come have a look at you."

"Sure" i looked at her. Where was Edward? "And could you let Edward know i am up now?"

"Sure as soon as he gets back i will let him know you are awake" she got up to leave. As soon as he got back from where?

"what do you mean as soon as he gets back? Where is he? Hunting?"

"hes in forks with Charlie, he should be back soon."

"with CHARLIE" i had almost forgotten about my father. Edward must have gone to tell him i was gone. That thought of Charlie all alone in that small house.

"Yes, Edward, Jasper and Esme went to tell Charlie. I was going to go with them but Edward asked that i be here when you wake up." she smiled. My face must have looked worried "don't worry Bella. Edward took Jasper to make sure Charlie is calm."

"Calm? Thats the last emotion he should feel! They are going to tell my father that i am died! Hes going to be angry and sad those are both emotions he should feel!"

Alice opened her mouth to tell me something but seem to change her mind "Wait," she shook her head "Why would Charlie be mad when they tell him you are died?"

"Charlie didn't want me going away for this holiday. He said he didn't think it would safe for me to go skiing when i hardly knew how to walk. Plus even though he would trust Edward and Carlise with his own life, he wasn't sure he wanted me to spend a week alone with the family. He said he had a bad feeling." I felt sad, and angry that i was going to be hurt my dad this way. I thought i would start crying but no tears came from my dry eyes. I had changed that far that i would not cry. I could not even feel my heart beat, it was still. "Charlie and i had gotten into a fight. He said i was not allowed to come because he had a bad feeling. And i told him i didn't care about his bad feelings i was a grown up now. Hes going to be so hurt!"

"Bella! Calm down." she said coming back to sit next me. I found it odd i was making a fuss and moving but the pain was not coming back. I was so happy, but still upset about Charlie, he was really all that was on my mind. Alice was speaking again so i turned my attention back to her. " Edward didn't go to tell Charlie you were dead." What did she mean. What else was he going to tell him?

"What do you mean? What else would he tel.." Than it hit me, Alice's vision. "They didn't!!"

She just nodded.

"they went to tell my father that they are, that we are vampires!? He's Never Going To Believe Them! He's going to think they are crazy!" I just shook my head.

"Well Edward thought it was a better plan than telling him you were dead. He said it would kill Charlie if he thought you were dead." She was right on that one Charlie would be heart broken, but he was never going to believe them.

I just shook my head again.

"you seem to be doing better" she said after a long silences "How are you feeling? Should i still get Carlise?"

"I'm feeling a lot better, there is no pain" I said. My voice had come back to normal and I sat up. "Lets go down stairs" I smiled. It was weird just a few minutes ago I couldn't move and now I was walking. We went down stairs and saw Rosalie and Emmet sitting on the couch. Emmet got up and gave me a big hug.

"Well look at you!" he said with a big smile. "look at her Rose, WOW! You two could almost be twins!"

"Please shes not that good looking" Rose laughed as she came and hugged me "How you feeling?"

"Fine! I felt horrible this morning but I feel fine now."

"You look fine too! Just wait till Edward sees you" Emmet laughed as he went to stand next to Rose.

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't seen your-self yet?" Rose asked looking over at Alice. "You didn't take her to look in a mirror i would have done that first!, Come On!" she grabbed me by the arm and pulled my back up the stair to her room. We stood in front of a full length mirror. And my mouth dropped open. Was that really me standing next to her. I did look different. Minus the brown and blond hair, and the few other small differences, Rose and I could be sisters. Maybe not twins but close.

"Wow, Is that really me?"

She laughed, "Of Course thats you. Bella, you look beautiful. Get use to walking into a room and having all eyes on you." she smiled at me. And gave me a hug. "Welcome to the family, sis" wow that thought had not even really hit me yet this morning. I was part of this family now. Edward and i were going to get married and i was really feel like part of the family. I now had a big family, something i had never had. I had always been an only child, one mom, one dad, no one else. But now, I not only had Charlie and Renee, but i had Esme and Carlise and i had brothers and sisters! And the man of my dreams.

Rosalie and I walked back down stairs, and we were in the living room before the thought hit me again. RENEE! What about Renee, Edward was going to tell Charlie everything, changes are thats what he was doing right as I thought this, but what about Renee who was going to tell her.

"Alice?" I asked. "what about my mom?"

"what about her?"

"well Edward is going to tell Charlie, but what about Renee? Whose going to tell her?"

"why don't you?, theres a phone in the kitchen. Edward is telling your dad so why don't you tell your mom?"

"what would i tell her"

"Everything!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

The day seemed to go so fast, it was almost 2 in the afternoon when Edward and the others came back, but it felt like i had just came down. Alice said we sat in the living room for almost 3 hours. All the time Alice trying to convince me that i should call Renee. I told her i would ask Edward what he thought. I was rather bored but the time they came back. Alice and I had moved out side to the front lawn when i heard the car pulling up the drive way. They stopped and got out of the car. Edward had been driving so i walked around to his door to surprise him, if i really was as different as everyone said than he would be surprised.

I leaded against the door of the car and waited for him to get out. "Hi Edward" i said in my sliest voice. He had been surprised. He stood with his mouth open just looking at me. "Surprise" i smiled, and gave him a hug. It was a different hug, i didn't feel his cold skin against my warm body. No now it was cold skin on cold skin, there was no difference.

"Hello" he smiled.

"How are you?" I asked, dying to find out how things had gone with Charlie.

"I'm fine what about you?" he laughed as he asked. He could tell what i wanted. "don't worry Charlie is fine, you can call him if you like" he whispered as we walked inside.

"I'm great" i smiled, "and i will" i whispered back. Everyone gathered in the living room.

"What do you think of her?" asked Emmett walking past Edward to put his arm around me. "shes a really catch now eh Ed?"

Edward came over and took Emmett's arm off and took his place. "She sure is" he smiled down at me. "you'd better give your dad a call he probably wants to talk to you"

"Than call your mom, you know Charlie's going to call her soon why not do it before he does" Alice called as i walked into the kitchen.

"whats she on about?" Edward asked looking over his shoulder at Alice. "Why is she saying for you to call Renee?"

"her thoughts aren't screaming it?"

"no all shes think is 'tell her to call her mother!'"

"She thinks I should be the one to tell Renee" i looked up at him. "you know since you went and talked to Charlie i should talk to Renee"

"She's right you should call your mom, but Charlie called she already. He thought she should hear it when he did so he put her on speaker. You should call Charlie, than call Renee I'm sure they both want to hear from you."

"your right i will call her. But Charlie first. Did he seem mad with you? Did he even believe you?"

"he didn't believe us at first. But he seemed come around to the idea. He said it explained a lot about me. Why i never ate when i was over, why i was so pale. He said he thought i was sick or something"

I laughed, "well i guess i should call him, I will come back in when im done" Edward got the idea and turn and walked into the living room. I took in a deep breath and dialed Charlie's number. The phone only rang twice before i heard my dad's voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hi dad, its me Bella"

"Hello Bella, how are you feeling. Edward, his mother and brother were here today. Is that right? Esme is his mother right? Jasper is Alice's husband right? It was nice meeting them. They are going to be family soon. Edward told me the news, your getting married. Thats great!"

"Yes it is Dad, and yes you got it right Esme is Edwards mother and Jasper is Alice's husband. I'm glad to hear you are taking Edwards other news so well!"

"oh that, you and that boy should have been more honest to start with. Things would have been at easier. The boy never ate, i thought he was sick."

i couldn't help but laugh, i had thought Charlie was have thought we we're crazy. "well dad, the truth is i thought you would think Edward was crazy when he came to see you today"

"oh i did! But Esme told to just think about it. It would answer a million questions, and shes right it did. But it also started a million and one more. Than Edward told me that Carlise had changed you and that you were one of them. That was hard to take in. Your mother thought they were even more crazy! She was on the speaker phone. But shes fine now. We talked for a bit after they left. You should call her. She wants to talk to you."

"ya i will call her. I just wanted to make sure you were okay with this dad, i wont be able to come and see you for a bit."

"thats fine Bella, just call every once in a while. I should get going Billy's coming over to watch the game. Bye Bells"

"Bye dad, oh and don't tell Billy please, i will do that later okay?"

"Alright, Call your mother"

"I will" I hung up the phone. He really took that better than i thought he would, but that was just Charlie i still had to call Renee. I didn't take time to think about it. I just picked up the phone and dialed the number. The phone rang more this time, and to my surprise Phil answered the phone. I wondered what he was doing home?

"Hello,"

"Hi Phil, Its Bella is my mom there?"

"Yes of course dear," he put the phone down and i could hear him call mom.

"Bella! How are you feeling sweetie?"

"I'm fine mom, dad and Edward told me i should call you."

"Awe, well thank you Sweetie, it glad to hear your fine. I had the wrong impressions about poor Edward. He's a sweet boy, and his mother is very nice too, Esme right?"

"Yes Esme"

"shes sweet, very caring. She is very persuasive she is. I darn well though they were crazy, telling me my daughter was in love, and in love with a vampire at that. And that she was a vampire and she would be 19 forever. Well lucky aren't you Bella. You never have to worry about growing old."

"ya mom"

"and your getting married, i guess it doesn't really matter now how young you are your never going to be older, and Edwards sweet. Will we be able to come to the wedding, your father, Phil and I?"

"I'm not sure mom i will talk to the Family about it, if the think i will be strong enough than you guys will be able to come."

"good will, i don't want to push you. And if your going to live forever , I'm sure you will be able to have another wedding we can come to" she joked. "well Phil and I was going out for dinner, I love you hunny, call me again later. And tell Edward and the Family Hello"

"Okay, Bye Mom, I love you too" i hung up the phone and walked into the living room, and sunk into a spot on the couch.

"My mom says Hi, to everyone. She seems pretty happy about this whole thing. She's taking it the same as Charlie if not Better!"

"thats good isn't it" Jasper asked

"oh its great, But will they be able to come to the wedding, when ever we have it."

"you wouldn't ever hurt your family, and neither would we, they are our family too now." Alice said putting her hand on my shoulder. "but don't worry Bella your the last one who would hurt them"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

My first night as a vampire was rather fun. Alice said it was going to rain so they planned a game of baseball. I would be able to play if i wanted, but i wasn't sure. I thought i would stick to reffing and let Esme play. Before the game though Carlise insisted that i be taken hunting. Alice and Edward said they would take me.

"be easy on her" Carlise warned, "No running she may not be up to it yet". We were only just out of the view of the cottage when I started running.

"Bella!" Alice called after me. "Carlise said not to run thats running" she yelled as she watching Edward take off after me. Than she joined us, this was fun. This was a feeling i had always wanted to try, run with them, i had watched them so many times. They seemed so free, so happy, so full of energy. We ran in and out of the trees, in the woods we threw leaves at each other. The fun stopped when it started to rain. "we'd better start hunting" Alice voiced. "we have to get back before the lighten starts if we want to be ready for the game"

There was a group of deer feeding on a patch of grass just on the other side of the forest we had just been playing in. Hunting was something new to me, Edward had said it was the only time they let the senses take over and it was not right for me to be around him when he let that happen. So now i would see them hunting, i would be hunting, we would have to go at the same time in order to keep them from running away, but since i had no idea what was going on i would have to just give it a try.

"once you hand your senses to nature, hunting just comes to you" Edward explained.

"theres nothing to it" Alice added. "just run up to the deer and snap its neck" My eyes flew open.

"oh just snap its neck" i said using my best sarcasm.

"its really not hard Bella, and i know it sounds cruel but its the fastest way to kill them and if you don't the deer will run away." this was sort of calming the fact that it was the only way and fastest. "Once you have snapped its neck bite into it and drink the blood. After the first few times it becomes like one motion." she smiled.

"Shall we give it a try?" Edward asked.

"if you guys think i can"

"We know you can" Alice said tapping her head, and we were off. I grab the closest deer by the neck and twisted it to the right till i heard a snap. Than i followed the example of the others two with me and bit into the small of its neck and started to drink. As the warm blood trickled down my thoart i started to feel that senses thing Edward had been talking about. Once i had drank the blood from the creature i went for another and copied the same actions. I went through 6 more deer than Alice and Edward, they had hunted only 4 days before and i had not teased blood yet.

When we finished hunting we did not head back to the cottage,it was raining hard now and we could hear the thunder very loudly, so Alice called Esme and told her we would meet them at the field. It was a different field than the one they normally played on so they must play here a lot too.

"well how did it go?" Esme asked when we got to the field.

"great! Bella killed 14 deer" Alice answered

"14! oh dear, well i guess that should hold her off a few days. Thank god this forest is overly populated this season." Carlise said as everyone joined us.

"14!" Emmett said patting me a little to hard on the back. "Wow, Boy! Bella your an eater. I'm taking her hunting next time." he grinned and elbowed me in the side.

"how about we talk less about how many deer i just killed and play some baseball?" i asked trying to get the conversation off me.

"alright fine" Emmett said. "you sure you don't want to play?"

"I'm sure i want Esme to get to play i will be fine doing her old job for a bit"

"Alright your loss" he laughed running to join the game. They were all on the field and on teams. This games teams were, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper who were playing out field. Edward, Carlise, and Alice were up to bat. Alice was up to bat first and as Jasper took the mound for his pitch she winked at him. She always did when Jasper pitched so it didn't even count as cheating any more. Jasper pitch and Alice hit the ball head on. As i watched the ball fly out off the field and Emmett run after it, Alice ran a home run. "ONE RUN" i called. Even though they new the rules the were very comparative and love to hear how each team was doing. Edward was up to bat next his hits were always the hardest so everyone moved about a mile back. Of course Edward got a run. The game kept going like this, I'm sure the score would not have been this good if i had been playing. Alice and Edwards team won this game 21-18.

"we'll get you next game" Emmett said pushing Edward to the side. "I think you raged the game" he winked at me "next time reg it of my team" he smiled at his joke.


End file.
